Ora
Ora is an adult male Komodo dragon who used to live in Dragon Island and is now a member of Makucha's Army. He makes his debut in Dragon Island. He serves as one of the two tertiary antagonists in Season 3 (alongside Chuluun). Appearance Ora is an enormous male Komodo dragon with dark green scales with a lighter underside and tail. His feet and the stripes on his tail are brown, while his eyes are yellow and black. He also has a few spots on his back. Personality Ora is a ferocious komodo dragon who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He openly admits that he is sadistic, stating he "likes to play with his food". When the Lion Guard escapes his island with the help of Kion's Roar, Ora holds a vendetta against them and willingly joins Makucha's Army. He is prideful at himself as shown when he refused to listen to Makucha's plan. During a battle, he prefers going in fast and mean, biting everyone in his path. Though, despite his tenacity, he was still shown ready to give up after failing numerous times against the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. He prefers weak, helpless victims which are down and out as seen when he expressed great joy at a stranded dolphin out of water and when Mama Binturong was pretending to be a weak old lady. When playing an act, his desires to get a little over his head sometimes as shown when he nearly tried to bite Mama Binturong who was acting like prey in his eyes. After experiencing Kion's Roar in "Dragon Island" for the first time, he has developed extreme fear whenever the Roar is mentioned and would not hesitate to retreat immediately. History Dragon Island Ora encounters the Lion Guard for the first time when they arrive on his island and wastes no time in trying to eat them. He is then joined by two other Komodo dragons only to be blasted away by Kion's Roar, which also briefly blasted the ocean around them as well. Ora and his bank then returns to their island and attempts to eat the stranded Lumba-Lumba. The Lion Guard helps Lumba-Lumba in returning to the ocean before Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to temporarily split the ocean to create an escape path. Ora and his bank give chase, only for Kion to close the path again. Not long after, Ora got washed up on the mainland, furious that he just missed the Lion Guard. He then comes across Makucha and Chuluun, and accepts their offer in joining forces in order to destroy their mutual enemies. The River of Patience Arriving at the mountain pass that leads to the Tree of Life, Makucha tells Ora and Chuluun about his plan. But, just like Chuluun, Ora has no intention to follow anyone's orders. They later encounter the Night Pride and engage in a battle against them soon after they refused Rani's offer of leaving. He was impressed at seeing Baliyo knock Makucha out, further emphasizing his sadistic nature, but was then knocked away by Rani out of the pass. The return later at night, following Chuluun's plan to sneak under the cover of darkness. Ora's tail was causing unnece ssary noise whenever he drags it around and Chuluun complained at him. Despite their efforts for being stealthy, they were still spotted by the Night Pride and it didn't take long for them to get sent back out of the pass. After two failed attempts, they try to follow Ora's way only for Makucha to start finding his own way, which leads them to a dead end. Backed to a corner, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora battle the Night Pride again with their own fighting styles. Later outside the pass, Ora complains about Kion showing up just when they were winning. Mama Binturong joins in on their conversation and declares the leadership of their group. Little Old Ginterbong Outside the mountain pass leading to the Tree of Life, Ora is seen arguing with Chuluun and Makucha before Mama Binturong interrupts them. She tells them about her plan and it involves playing "pretend". Mama Binturong pretends to be prey being chased by the three predators, who supposedly also pretending to be chasing her, but Ora almost got ahead of himself and was about to bite Mama Binturong thinking it was real, only for Makucha to snap him out of his trance, reminding him it's only an act. The Night Pride arrives to stop the three predators from attacking Mama Binturong and leaves the pass, completely convincing them of their act. Later, Mama Binturong returns to inform the three predators of what she found out at the Tree of Life while pretending to be "Granny Ginterbong". While she distracts the Night Pride with a crisis far away from the Tree of Life, the three of them will have to move in and get rid of the queen, who is lying weak inside the Tree. Makucha worries that the Lion Guard will stop them, but Mama Binturong assure him that they're currently short-handed and will be easy to take care of. On their way to the Tree, Ora says he's never met a queen before. Chuluun advises him to say his greetings to the queen fast and Makucha tells him to bid farewell to her afterwards before they proceed with their plan to eliminate her. The Lion Guard arrives just in time to stop them, and after getting beaten by the Guard, they retreat once again now that their plan is ruined. Long Live the Queen Ora is seen together with Makucha and Chuluun attacking a tiger, who was planning to enter the Tree of Life t o raise her cubs safely. They are then stopped by the joint forces of the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. The Lake of Reflection Ora is once again seen together with Makucha and Chuluun confronting the Night Pride to get to the Tree of Life. Ora charges straight forward but was surrounded by the Lion Guard. Outnumbered, he quickly makes a swift retreat. Later after their failed attack, Mama Binturong informs the three predators about Rani's predicament and Kion's doubts on leading the Guard and being afraid to use the Roar. Ora is overjoyed to hear that and strongly suggests they should attack now. However, Mama Binturong tells them that the Night Pride will be defending the Tree of Life at night and the Lion Guard is currently on duty during the day. So, they decide to strike at the end of the shift, when the current patrol is tired and before the next one goes on duty, at sunset. Then, on sunset, they attack as planned. Ora bites an exhausted Beshte out of commission. Bunga uses his stink on Ora, making him spit out his venom. Ora tail whips Bunga, only for Baliyo and Surak to attack him on both sides. He retreats along with Makucha and Chuluun back outside the mountain pass. Triumph of the Roar At dawn, Ora, together with Makucha and Chuluun, is seen chasing three mountain goats. As the Night Pride is tired from their evening patrol, the Lion Guard takes over the shift and stops them from advancing further. Defeated again, they ret reat back outside the mountain pass. Later, Ora complains at the fact that Lion Guard is getting better. Chuluun says she's about ready to give up, only for Mama Binturong to tell them that she never gives up, and neither should them. Ora admits he also gives up... sometimes. Mama Binturong reassures them that reinforcements are coming. Seeing one porcupine being added in their ranks, Ora is not impressed. When more porcupines start to show, he's still not impressed. But, when two members of Makucha's Leap, Jiona and Fahari join them, along with two other komodo dragons who were members of his bank, he is seen with a happy expression on his face. Ullu tried to warn the Night Pride that an army of villains is making their way up the pass, but was stopped by Mama Binturong and was watched over by her porcupines. She later escapes and succeeds in warning the Night Pride and was then tasked to warn the Lion Guard next. The Night Pride goes inside the Tree of Life to get Rani only for them, and Makini, to be trapped by a boulder that Makucha and Ora sealed up. The Army of Villains then go running around chasing every animal they see, and Makucha and Ora joins in the fun. The Lion Guard arrives, except for Kion and Bunga, and they find themselves in the middle of complete mayhem. When Beshte tried to push the boulder that was trapping the Night Pride and Makini inside the Tree of Life, Mama Binturong orders Ora to stop him. Ora commands his dragons with him and pushes Beshte aside, and the three dragons prepare to bite him. Anga saves Beshte just in time, scattering the dragons. Anga has brought some help, and Kion, Rani, and Bunga arrive at the s cene. Mama Binturong tells Makucha and Ora to forget about catching their lunch and focus on stopping Kion instead. Chuluun joins them in subduing Kion, but when Kion is about to use the Roar, Ora flinched, yet still charged straight at Kion. Kion starts using the Roar and first blasts Ora away, then Makucha, and then Chuluun. Kion starts using his Roar in a multitude of ways to stop the bad guys from their tracks. As a finale, Kion uses his Roar to conjure up a giant twister and sends all of the villains far, far away from the Tree of Life, never to be seen again. Trivia *"Ora" is the local name for Komodo Dragon in Indonesian. *Ora's voice actor also voices Hitashi and Janja. *Ora is the second animal to join Makucha's Army. * He is the fourth venomous villain in the show, the other three beings are Ushari, Kenge and Sumu. *In The Lake of Reflection, Ora spits out blood after Bunga uses his stink on him. This marks the first time a character has explicitly shown blood on the show. **The scene was later edited so that, instead of blood, Ora would spit out saliva. This was likely changed due to being too graphic for kids to watch. Category:Characters Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Monitor Lizards Category:Komodo Dragons Category:Adults Category:Leaders